Steal His Heart
by AngelMarieKen
Summary: Emily has been best friends with Rose since their first year, and has been in love with her cousin Albus almost as long. But when she finally admitted her feelings to Rose about Albus in sixth year he got a girlfriend. But with a letter from Rose during the summer perk up Emily and her crush. This is going to be an interesting 7th year for the four of them...
1. New Beginnings

It was Sept. 1st and Emily Wood was getting ready for her final year at Hogwarts. She was excited to see her best friend Rose Weasley who was in Ravenclaw with her. She had gotten many letters from Rose over the summer, but Emily had to spend most of her summer touring with the quidditch team her dad now coached for. In one of the letters Rose had told her that while she was visiting her cousin Albus she had finally gotten together with Scorpius Malfoy, much to the displeasure of her father. But Emily on the other hand could not be more excited to hear that two of her best friends had gotten together.

This would however make things a little awkward for Emily and Albus. Scorpius and Albus had become best friends since Albus was sorted into Slytherin during their first year. It was halfway through the first year that Rose finally introduced Emily to Albus and on that very day Scorpius fell in love with the red headed cousin of Albus. For the first couple of years Rose was really irritated with the blonde but during their fifth year the four of them were starting to become close friends. During their sixth year Rose finally admitted to having a thing for Scorpius while Emily revealed her crush on Albus. But the very next day Albus had gotten himself a girlfriend.

So why would seeing Albus be awkward, well in the same letter Rose had told Emily that during the summer Albus had broken up with his girlfriend. She had said in the letter that Albus wouldn't tell her why but him and Scorpius seemed to share a glance with each other. Emily couldn't wait to spend time with her best friend and have so girl talk, especially since she spent most of her summer with guys all except for her mother. And although she loved her mother, this was not something she wanted to discuss with her.

Finally getting herself out of bed, Emily combed through her very long and curly hair, Rose had once said that it reminded her of her mother's hair. She put on some light makeup before changing into a plain T-shirt and jeans. Emily had never really been one to primp herself up.

"Emily you have a guest" yelled her mother from downstairs. Emily quickly made her way downstairs wondering who could be visiting her on such a busy morning.

"Emily!"

"Rose!" The two best friends embraced in a hug. "I missed you so much"

"Me too!"

"But what are you doing here? You do know that it's the first day of school?"

"Yeah I talked to my parents and yours, and they all said that I could head over to King's Station with you guys, plus I have to get you ready to see Albus" Rose whispered the last part in Emily's ear so only she could hear. And she had gotten the desired outcome as she saw the blush creep up her best friends face.

"What are you talking about, I think I happen to look fine."

"Yeah well fine won't do this time, Albus is finally single again and we are going to make he see what his missed out on for that year of not dating you."

Rose quickly rushed her best friend back up stairs to give her look a bit of a makeover.

"Just don't go too overboard Rose, we are going to be on a train for hours and I don't want to feel uncomfortable." Emily said as she saw the super short mini skirt Rose had pulled out of her closet for her to wear, and for the record it was Rose that had bought her the skirt in the first place.

"Oh come on Emily you have to show some sex appeal."

"As long as I can wear tights under it" Emily sighed and Rose gleefully searched for a pair of tights to go with the floral mini skirt.

Rose had finally decided on a pair of burgundy tights that matched the rose print in the floral mini, a tight black sweater that was actually very soft and comfortable. Rose had also picked out a cute pair of nude booties to tie to the outfit, but much to her displeasure Emily had decided to wear a pair of dark red high top converse instead.

"Now for the make-up"

"Hey I never said anything about makeup, besides it's almost time to leave."

"It will only take a second" Rose had added a small cat eye to Emily's eyeliner and switched out her chapstick for a dark burgundy lipstick. "There I told you it would only take a second."

Emily looked in the mirror and couldn't argue that it did make her look cuter.

"Come on we are going to be late" Rose said as she headed downstairs to get her trunk as Emily just rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a long year…"

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this intro. I hope to make the other chapters longer because this is just the start. This is my first story and I would love to know what you guys think so please comment me if you have any suggestions or feedback. Also this story is going to be loosely based on the song "Steal His Heart" By Emily in the Woods hence the title and the main character's name.**


	2. On Their Way

Soon Emily and Rose found themselves on the platform of 9 ¾'s on their way to their final year.

"Emmie Bear!" Emily rolled her eyes but held a smile on her face as she turned around to see James Potter running over to her. Back in fifth year she convinced her parents to let her stay with the Potters. It was during that summer that James gave Emily this nickname, and he has been the only one that has been allowed to call her that.

As James made it to her side she was engulfed in a hug only the elder Molly Weasley could compete with.

"It's nice to see you too Jamie Bear." Emily said as she escaped from James' grip. When she had pulled away from the hug she was greeted by the rest of the Potter family.

"Hello Emily." Replied Lily as she pulled in for a hug, "We missed you this summer." Lily had always been a very polite girl.

"I missed you all too, it was sooo boring having to spend it with my Dad's quidditch team. Don't get me wrong I love quidditch as much as anyone but there is something as too much of a good thing."

"Hey Em, you look…nice" Albus said with a blush spreading across his face as he looked her up and down. James elbowed him in the ribs further spreading the blush.

"I dare say I must agree with you Al, so Emmie, who are you all dressed up for?" It was now Emily's turn to blush.

"No one" she mumbled, as Rose gave her friend a look.

"Hey Al!" Shouted a voice that caused Rose to blush and a grin to appear on her face.

"Oh is Al the only one you care about."

"Oh Hey, Rose." Scorpius pulls Rose into a loving hug before giving her a peck on the check. "Missed you babe"

"You saw me just last week."

"A week is too long."

"Ughhh….way to kill the mood." Said James making the face of a five year old seeing the sweet exchange.

"Shut it James." Rose socked her cousin in the arm.

"You both better watch out, here comes Uncle Ron." Albus added seeing Rose's parents headed towards the group. Immediately Scorpius took his arm off of Rose.

"Hello Sir." Scorp held out his hand to Mr. Weasley. "It's great to see you this fine morning."

Ron ignored the hand and muttering something inaudible under his breath.

"For goodness sakes Ronald, It's a pleasure to see you Scorpius." Hermione butt in seeing how her husband was behaving. "Oh Emily look at you, you've grown into such a beautiful young lady."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Emily mumbled blushing.

"Oh dreary you know you can call me Hermione, you're practically family. That skirt is the work of my daughter no doubt; I am surprised she convinced you to wear it." Emily blushed harder. "Speaking of my lovely daughter, your father and I are going to miss you sweetie. You and Emily better keep these two boys inline." Said Hermione.

"Will do Mom, I'll miss you guys." Rose said giving both of her parents hugs. "Well we better get on the train, wouldn't want it to leave without us."

Emily, Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Lily made their way for the train.

"Hold on Emmie Bear, can I talk to you for a second?" James said grabbing Emily's arm.

"Sure?" Emily said questioningly.

"I'll grab your trunk." Albus being ever so gentlemen like, but there was something in his eye that said he wasn't really all that happy with the closeness of the pair. Could it be jealousy?

As soon as the group left the pair behind James started. "Don't think I forgot about our conversation earlier, so who are you all dressed up for?"

"Jamie…"

"You better answer me Emmie, unless you were answering in which case I'm flattered but I don't see you like that Emmie Bear." James said cheekily.

"Please don't tell anyone…..it's your brother." Emily couldn't see her face but she was sure it was a red as a Weasley right now.

"Albus!"

"What?" came a voice from behind the pair. Albus was running up to them from a distance. "We got a compartment; I didn't want you to get lost. We better hurry though, the train is about to leave."

"Ok, Bye Jamie." The still red Emily said as Albus grabbed her hand to pull her along. James looked at the pair with suggestive eyes seeing their interaction.

"So what were you and my brother talking about that got you so red there Em?"

"nothing…" Emily sputtered into her sweater. Albus' grip on Emily grew tighter and the tips of his ears went a little red with anger, something he gained from his mom's side of the family.

When they made it to the compartment with everyone the awkwardness seemed to disappear. Emily saw that Lily had left them, probably to join her friends, but they had gained two other people in their party. Stephan Goyle, who was a lad that Albus and Scorpius roomed with and was one of their other best friends, and Alice Longbottom, she was a Gryffindor but had grown up with both the Weasley/Potter family and the Wood family. Alice was one of Rose and Emily's closest friends despite being in a different house. Alice had also admitted to her feeling for the third party of the boys. She had fallen for Goyle. Her father was a teacher at the school and the head of her house so she didn't dare to try and make something of the relationship. She didn't know how her Dad would feel about her falling for a Slytherin, let alone a Goyle. Stephan's father wasn't one of the nicest people to Professor Neville back when they went to school together. However Stephan was quite the gentlemen and was actually one of the best Herbology students since Professor Neville himself.

"Alice!" yelled Emily excitedly seeing her other best friend. The pair hugged before settling down into their places. Alice was sitting on one side of Stephan and Emily sat on the other side, while Albus sat across from Emily and next to Rose and Scorpius.

"It's nice to see you too Stephan."

"And it's always a pleasure to see you too Emily."

The group settled in, some playing Exploding Snaps, others gossiping, and some taking well needed naps before they made it to Hogwarts for their last and final years.


End file.
